Federal Republic of West Patagonia
The West Patagonian Federal Republic (Republica Federal de la Patagonia Occidental) was a country and state located in the Patagonia, South America, along the western coast and part of the main inland. Traditionally, the West Patagonian territory is the one that surrounds the Patagonic Ice Fields, or the waters that come from it. It evolved for over a decade and after a process of unification it has officially transformed into the Republic of Patagonia. Overview The west patagonian state is considered the first state originated in the patagonic regions, theorically, its advanced organization, in comparizon to the one of East Patagonia, is due to the sea conection throught the canals. Later, a nationalist feeling originated from what everyone traveling on the canals could see. At some point, the land east of the Ice Fields (the common visual element) made contact with the people of the west, uniting themselves under that common element, wich evolved into a national feeling. History After what is locally know as the "Civilization shut down", the inhabitants of West Patagonia survived the destruction and abandment of theire cities. the population decreased from thousands to a few hundreds. At some point of this period, the group known as the Aberolians founded a small town at the edge of the river Aberoes. They had developed a language of theire own and a very particullar culture. The Aberolians also developed a religion, wich became state religion. Aberolism was a nature deification religion. The head of such pantheon were there Old Whites, the Ice fields, whose main Son was the River Aberoes. Soon Aberolism felt it had to dominate the region, for they knew, first of all, the existance of various city-states across the land. They had all developed religions to theire own natural envoiroment, always with the Ice Fields as something beyond these. The Aberolian Army was formed the year 0 (Aberolian Counting), 2307 a.C. It´s campaign is not well documented, but it is suposed it first headed south, to conect the valley between he North Ice Field and the South Ice Field. Within a year, this was achieved. For the next 10 years, the Aberolian Army marched throught the Pacific Coast, fighting againstlittle or none resistance. As the Aberolian Army took what is known now as West Patagonia in 15 years, Christianism arrived to these lands. Theories say it survived in small tribes in the east,and that it was incerted in west Patagonia as Aberolism incursioned the Pampa. Cristians multiplied in those years, specially in the east and north. In time, they took contact with nationalist roups across the Patagonian cities, looking for freedom of the central power. The First Aberolian Civil War too place in 2336. It was an uncoordinated fight between the A.A. and Cristian Brigades allied with Local Armies. It started with single fires, followed by a massive revolution, but it was soffocated in time. A period of peace reached Aberolia, now consolidated as a unified republic. However, the small population could not sustan such alarge territory. Inestability in the furthest cities (villages at that time, cities was the name given by the government) made a massive amount of exilled to travel east, were cristians and Nationalists had shelterd. Together they formed the Second Coallition of Patagonia, as they calledthemselves the "patagones." They entered Aberolian territory and infiltrated the population. In a social campaign, the patagonic nationalist movement earned support and in a matter of three years (2341-2344) they felt strong enought to start a war. The Second Aberolian Civil War lasted a few months, and crumbled the Aberolian power to the ground. As a series of religios massacres occured the first days, the new government enacted a new Constitution, providing in it´s 1st article the Right of Free Mind and Faith. Aberolism, however, was banned from public displays, as a way to protect the democracy, to pay for it´s crimes and to protect them from angered population. Many Aberolians fled east, to the same land cristians had come from, now only used by tribes. The West Patagonian Confederation was created. The Beckdorf family raised a warranty of estability. In 2352, the Confederation had comunicated itself and coordinated the creation of the West Patagonian Federal Republic. Rescent History The First Beckdorf Administration It was characterized by the deals made between West Patagonia and the Alicante Region. The treaty of Tortel allowed West Patagonia to keep it`s territory in exchange of the use of the islands of Prat, Campana, Chatham, Hanover and Riesco (this one outside the West Patagonian Territory), to organize a base. The Government increased it`s relations with the outside world, specially with Paros Ka, later changed to Grand Republic. Also, West Patagonia entered the ARN, being almost a founding member.The First Civil War started in 4th a.R. with a series of Aberolian incursions and terrorist attacks. The War finished with the help of a heavy international help. The Army was reorganized and modernized, with weaponry being bought to Horizon, Royalist Kingdom and other minor powers. Martinez Administration The Conservative Party remained in power for another 5 years. Martinez increased the ARN ties and faced the ARN Takeover in 7th a.R. He also faced the War Year, formed by the Patagonian War, the Messier War and the Zexian-Patagonian War. These events lead to political inestability wich forced Martinez to remain in power for a year. The accusations of corruption plus the incertainty of Martinez` stepping down made West Patagonia ungovernable. Mariano Osorio stepped forward, offering order and a reestructuration of Power. Martinez resigned. The Provissional Consularship Osorio ruled for a couple of months, facing a series of international crisis with Patagonian intervention. He organized the Protectorates and gave the nations a new Constitution. He also formulated the Chiloé Claim against Alterra (which had inherited Alicante`s territories). The elections of 12th a.R. were made with a huge success, but Osorio did not achieved reelection. The Second Beckdorf Administration With Beckdorf`s victory as head of the Monsian Party, the dream of a patagonian union has reawakened. Days after Beckdorf`s rise, Alterra gave up it`s territories south of Arica and west of the Andes, including Chiloé and the Magellan Strait area. These are constitued as Patagonian Protectorates. After a few days, the final arrangements are made and through the Stanley Treaty, Alterra officially draws the lines between itself and the new Republic of Patagonia.